


I Will Search The Stars, To Find You

by Venri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark, Dark Past, F/M, First Everything, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Luke and Ben's relationship is good, Original Character(s), POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut, Soulmates, kinda.., love at first touch, other tags will be added later - Freeform, shy rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venri/pseuds/Venri
Summary: Ben Solo have searched his whole life for his destined soulmate.He had never found her. But he was difinently sure it was a she.Rey have by chance gotten the opportunity to start her life a new. In a whole new city. Far away from  her horrible past.





	1. Search

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be my first fanfiction i have chosen to share with the world. It has been in the works for quite some time. I have pages and pages of ... Ideas.
> 
> Hope you will like it ;)

**Ben.**

It was Ben's second year of teaching at Coruscant college. It had been his mother's idea that he became a teacher after he finished school as he hadn't known what else to do with his life.

 

Teaching had been an option, out of many. The only one there seemed like it would be interesting, and please his mother.

Ben had always excelled in English. It had come easy to him. Like the way math came easy to some, English was his strong side. So he had chosen to become a English teacher.

 

It wasn't like he was teaching some advance class yet though. He had to start somewhere. And that was teaching freshmen at the college.

 

Last year had been a bit hard for him. He had to get used to not let his rage control him when some brat was disturbing his class. He had lost his cool once. Some rich kid kept talking on the phone while Ben was trying to teach.

He kept telling the kid to please put his phone away. But every time he got ignored. So finally Ben snapped, and threw a textbook, a rather large one, on the table right in Front of the noisy student. It had started the student. And made him look up at Ben there was standing right before him now.

Ben had bend down to match his head height whit the student, and looked him dead in the eye. Ben didn't say anything. He just took the students phone. And threw it out of the window. And the casually strolled back to the blackboard and resumed the lesson.

 

After the day was over he was called to the principal's office.

He had went up there and sat down. Scrowling. The principal was not just his “boss” but also his mother's twin brother. Luke Skywalker, his uncle.

 

“Kylo Ren” called the tiny lady behind the secretary's desk. Ben looked up at the lady.

 

“He is ready for you now” Ben gave the lady a small nod. And stood up and walked over to the door labeled “Principal Skywalker”.

 

He opened the door and went into the room, and closed the door behind him.

 

After a year Ben had gotten used to his new name. He needed his own identity. Not being the son of the famous Senator Organa and the war veteran Han Solo. He didn't want people to think he got the job because of his parents.

It was partly true though, his mum had almost forced Luke into giving him the job. But Luke knew Ben was more than capable of the job. So there haven't been much fuss over it. It had even been Luke's idea with the name and all. Even though Ben had chosen it himself.

 

“So Ben” his uncle said, emphasizing his real name. “What happened today?” He said calmly while he motioned Ben to sit in the chair across from him.

 

Ben sighed loudly as he dropped his body down in the chair.

 

“He just wouldn't shut up on the phone.” Ben stated while looking anywhere but his Uncles face.

 

To Ben's surprise, his uncle gave a small chuckle. Ben looked up at his uncles face now.

“Oh well, it took longer for you to lose your cool than I thought” Luke gave him him a small smile.

 

“Of course the student will get a replacement for the damage you did. But I think now they all learned they should be more quiet when they are in professor Ren's class” Ben nodded. As his uncle contenuit. “At Least you didn't beat the poor boy up or something” he said with slight humor in his voice.

 

Luke caught Ben's eyes. “Just make sure it doesn't happen again Ben”

 

Ben was surprised. He was sure he was gonna have some kind of punishment.

 

Luke had dismissed him with a hand wave. And went back to looking at the papers in front of him on his desk.

 

Ben had gone straight to the gym that day and beat a punching bag until his knuckles bleed.

 

Ben rubbed himself between the eyes. Remembering the incident. He was sitting in his office. It was a moddest office, it was small. He had a tabel in the middle of the room and a chair on each side. Not that many students came in here.

 

After the phone incident, he had gotten a lot respect. If you could call it that. But at least they were quiet. And most of them was following his class. And turning in the assignments in time.

 

Ben was contend with that.

 

Now was a new semester. That meant new students. Hopefully some of them had heard of his reputation. Otherwise he would properly have to act like a maniac again. He huffed a breath of air out at the thought of having to make a scene to make his new atudents respect him.

 

Ben was looking over the list of his new students for the next semester. Fifteen students, nine boys and six girls.

He thought to himself that it was a nice number. Not to many, and not to few. If there was to many there was bound to be alot of noise. And to few, well then it could be awkward asking for questions if no one had an input. Not that he cared much.

 

There was a week until classes started. He had to prep all the stuff he needed for the first few weeks. It was not alot. But he liked to be well prepared.

 

Ben flexed his arm and scratched at the mark at his wrist. His soulmate mark. It looked like a cresent moon, almost. Or that at least what his mum called it. It was not very noticeable, unless you knew it was there.

 

Soulmate marks only became apparent when you “sparked” whit your other half. By sparked it was first physical contact. A hand shake it even a accidentally shoulder bumb. Just any touch would do it.

Even if two soulmates where near each other, you would feel a slight buzz around the mark.

 

But Ben had never experienced it. The mark had always been there. It had been a comfort in his troubled childhood. That there where someone out there for him. Even just a friend. Even though Ben hoped it would be a girl.

 

Ben was twenty eight years old now. He had has his fair of drunken nights on the internet. Looking for matches, on different sites. But he never found anything like his. And he was too proud or shy, he didn't know, to post a picture of his mark.

 

He sighed heavy and leaned back in his chair. Not a single day passed where he dident day dream about his soulmate. She dident have a face. She was just a black shadow. He wouldn't allow himself to imagine a type. His soulmate would be perfect for him. But it was definitely a girl.

 

Two in five had the mark. It wasn't rare. His parents where soulmates. He saw the unconditional love they had for each other his whole childhood. Even when his dad was away on tour.

 

Ben looked over the papers on his desk. He sighed. He had been here for hours today. And his back screamed at him.

 

“Time for gym” he mumbled to himself and dragged himself up the chair. Leaving his office and locked it after him.


	2. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is bought to you by; snoring doggo. He kept me awake for awhile while I wrote this.
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Rey.**

 

Rey stood awkward looking around in the little room she had called home for almost twelve years. She had been six, when Unkar Plutt had “adopted” her.

Rey still cringed at the term. It was not like she was his kid or something. More like another worker at his junk yard. Sure he fed her, just barely. And only if she done her chores. He let her attend the local school on Jakku. Only because it was a requirement of the so called adoption, and he didn't want a case worker coming out sniffing around.

 

It was Rey's eighteen birthday today. She was sure of it. She had checked the date at least five times the last ten minutes, from her birth certificate to the old calendar she had in her room. She had found it amongst some trash in the yard. Like most of her other items in her room.

 

She sighed. She mentally went over her plan in her head. She was going to pack what little of stuff she had and sneak out. Down to the city. And find a bus and just go anywhere but here.

When you turned eighteen, no one could keep you in a foster home anymore. You where a young adult. And now responsible for yourself.

 

She counted her credits. It wasn't a lot. But she hoped it would take her somewhere far far away from Jakku. Far away from stupid Plutt.

 

“Oh well here goes nothing” she stated out loud to herself. And sighed.

 

She had her best clothes on. But they still where obversely second hand. And pretty worn down. She properly looked like a boy. Her jeans where two size to big for her. Only being held up by an old leather belt. And her t-shirt was dirty. Rey did not care. She just had to get out of here.

 

Rey heard a faint knock, it was coming from the front door of the tiny house she had called home.

It was more like a shed. But she had been lucky to get a room Unkar Plutt had reminded her of that every day since she got here.

 

Rey flinched. Almost panicked. She could hear Unkar's voice coming from the front.

 

“What do you want?” He had demanded of the knocker. In his low disgusting voice.

 

“I'm here for Miss Rey.” She heard an unfamiliar voice.

 

She was curious now. No one ever came here for her. She had no friends at school. She was the weird kid no one wanted to play with.

 

She hesitated for a moment at her door. Maybe she should jump out the window? And just get away.

But she was curious of what the unfamiliar voice wanted whit her.

 

“KID. DOOR.” Unkar bellowed from the front door. And she knew she had to make a quick decision now. She went for her door.

 

She stalked carefully down the small hallway leading from her room to the front door.

In the doorway a tall suit clayed man with sunglasses stood, really out of place at the junkyard Rey thought to herself.

He scanned her over once. Expression less.

 

“Miss Rey?” He asked. In a polite tone that Rey was not used to, addressing her. Her of all people. Just lowly scavenger.

 

She looked over at the man there was her foster parent, just quickly. Of course Unkar looked annoyed at the stranger addressing her like that.

 

Rey quickly looked over at the stranger in the door.

“Y..yes?” She stuttered. Afraid he was a police man or someone there had seen here do some of the shady stuff Unkar would sometimes make her do.

 

To Rey's surprise the man in the door smiled at her. “This is for you” he handed her an envelope. “Go somewhere quiet and read it, I will wait here.” 

 

Unkar Plutt looked even more annoyed at the fact the stranger was gonna stay longer. But not the less he shuffled over to his dirty couch in front of his TV.

 

Rey looked at the man puzzled. And wanted to ask him questions. But the man just nodded at her and started to light a cigarette.

 

Rey hurried down her room. Locked her door behind her, out of habit.

 

She opened the envelope. And inside was a machine written letter. It started;

 

_“Dear Miss Rey, you have a late uncle. Unfortunately his illness took him before this day. But you will be glad to hear that he left you something. So you can start a new life in the city of Coruscant_.”

The rest of the letter was just some legal stuff.

Rey had kept reading the first part over and over. She had never had any family. It said in her papers her parents had given her up before they both had died a tragic car accident. She knew she had lived with them for five years. She barely remembered them though.

 

Rey felt tears sting at her eyes. This must be a mistake. This only happened in her books. The countless fairy tales she had read over the years.

 

“Miss Rey?” She heard a voice call. “Come out with whatever you wanna bring on your journey and I will take you to Coruscant.”

 

Rey knew Coruscant. It was a city. A real city. Not like some dessert town like Jakku.

 

Rey glanced around her room. She did not have much. All she had was already packed in a bag on the floor.

 

She grabbed the bag. And almost ran out to the strange man. Unkar Plutt where standing in the door. Blocking her.

 

“Where the hell do you think you're going KID?” he snarled at her. 

Rey always had a fear of Plutt. He had hit her. Countless times. But somehow with the stranger at the door she felt almost brave.

 

The man in the door gave a disapproving noise. And handed Unkar Plutt a yellow piece of paper.

Plutt scanned it over. Looked at Rey, whit his cold greedy eyes.

 

“Eighteen huh?” He said. While he kept reading the piece of paper.

 

Rey glanced from the man in the door to her 'foster parent’. Nervously. What if she was not allowed to leave?

 

Her thoughts got cut short from the man handing Unkar Plutt yet another envelope.

 

“Come miss, it's a long drive to Coruscant” he just said and motioned Rey to follow him.

 

She followed. A part of her was afraid Unkar Plutt would reach out for her. Maybe hit her again?

But no. He just stood motionless reading the piece of paper.

 

Rey saw this as a sign. And followed the man out the door. 

The man pointed at the passenger seat of an black SUV and went over the other side. To the driver's seat. Rey flinched, when she heard the sound of a door slamming shut.

She looked behind her to find the front door of the shed she had called 'home’ for so long being slammed shot.

 

Rey did not hesitate now. She threw her bag in the back seat and opened the passenger side door.

 

She got in. And looked at the man in the driver's seat. He smiled at her again. And motioned to her to take her seatbelt on. 

 

And then he started the car, driving out of the driveway to the junkyard she had lived at for most of her life.

 

Rey sighed happily.


	3. Daydreams

**Ben.**

After daydreaming at his office Ben had gone straight to the gym. Nothing like lifting some weights and beating the punching bag till his muscles ached and screamed for him to stop. The gym had been a tool for him in his youth to learn to control his rage and anger.

Not that it had helped much, he still had a really short fuse. But he refused to seek help, even though his mother had tried getting him to talk to a shrink one or two times. Ben had always dismissed it. 

He didn't need some fancy shrink to tell him he was fuck’d up. He knew that already. Hell even his parents knew that. 

 

Ben had always been the odd kid at school, never really had any friends. He would much rather sit inside and read than going outside to play with the other boys.

When Ben had reached his teens his mum finally accepted the fact that he was like that, and he was not going to change. And with his teens came his size. He got wide shoulder and grew tall. Taller than his dad, and mother - but his mother was a tiny lady so no wonder there. His mum used to say he got it from his grandfather. Who he had never meet, same with the temperament had Luke admitted to him a quiet night they where having one of their talks.

Luke was always a huge help to Ben. Luke didn't have any children so he saw Ben as his own, he was also patient with Ben. A skill his dad didn't posses, Ben and Han has had their fair share of heated arguments. So Ben would tell his uncle stuff about school and how the other kids avoided him, mostly because he was the senator's son, but also his looks. The kids used to tease him and call him Ben the giant. And then someone would remind them who his parents where and they would all avoid him. He hated the fact people labeled him by his parents achievements. 

Sure, his dad was a well known man around Coruscant. He had been in the army most of Ben’s childhood, also another reason for Ben to be so close to his uncle. And his mother, well she had been a senator in the congress of Coruscant. 

His mum had retried a year ago, his dad a year before that.

 

Ben threw his bag over his shoulder. He was not gonna shower at the gym. He rarely did, actually he only did when he had to go somewhere after the gym. And that was a rare occasion.

 

Ben walked out of the men's changing room. And past the front desk. He didn't acknowledge the girl at the desk, who tried to get his attention by smiling widely at him.

Ben was not a people person. He didn't like girls who tried to flirt with him. They all stopped when they saw his soulmate mark anyway.

 

Ben had been on a fair share of dates even kissed a few of them, but they always grew silent when they found out he was 'marked’. He never understood why. It was not like it was a hundred percent a romantic soulmate. It could be a deep friendship.

But Ben always hoped for more than a friendship. He had himself convinced that it was a girl. And he really hoped it was true.

 

Ben got in his black Mercedes. Turned the car on and left the gyms parking lot.

It wasn't a long drive home, so Ben drove in silence.

 

About ten minutes if driving he was back home in his apartment buildings parking garage. He got his gym bag from the trunk and made his way over to the elevator. No way he was taking the stairs today. All his muscles were tired after today's session.

He pressed the button for floor five, his floor.

 

Ben's apartment where huge, to one person at least. It had a bedroom with a bathroom there contained both a shower and a tub, a guest bedroom, a guest bathroom, a laundry room and a living room and kitchen in one. His apartment where very impersonal. His mum and dad had bought it for him on his 21 birthday, as a hint to 'get out’. His mum had decorated it. And for the most part it suited Ben's need. His mum had sneaked in a few family pictures. Other than that it was mostly white walls and dark furniture. 

 

Ben entered the apartment. Threw his keys on the kitchen counter and threw his back in the direction of the laundry room and started to strip out of his gym clothes. Discarding them on his way to his bedroom.

He was messy. And he knew it. It was not like he ever had company over anyway. So he would clean it when he felt like it.

 

Ben had stripped down to his boxers by the time he made it to his bathroom. He discarded the black underwear in the bathroom sink and entered the shower.

He turned on the water and enjoyed the scolding feeling of his muscles relaxing in the warm water.

 

His mind started to drift off again as he was standing under the hot water spray. It drifted off to the only place he could think about these days. His soulmate.

 

Ben let his mind wander while he washed himself.

When he finally were done showering, he walked out and grapped a towel on the way and wrapped it around his lower body.

 

He walked into his bedroom to get dried off. And threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was not going anywhere today anyway.

 

He laid down on his unmade bed. And thought to himself he was pathetic. Pathetic for keep hoping for some dream girl to show up. He was twenty eight. He had been marked since his ten year birthday. And searching ever since.

 

Ben felt himself doze off.

 

\----

 

Ben awoke with a slight jolt of pain. Coming from his right wrist where his soulmate mark was. He never felt anything like it.

 

He dismissed it as a thing he had dreamt beacuse of today's constant  daydreams and went into the living room to get something to eat.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters in one day? Maybe more. I'm full of ideas for this fic today.   
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it ;) feel free to leave a comment, kudos ect ect.  
> For those of you who already did;  
> Thank you <3 from the bottom of my heart.


	4. Roadtrip

**Rey.**

 

Rey started to feel slightly awkward in the car. Whit the stranger. She had just willingly went with him after all. She didn't know who he was. She was just so eager to get away, from Jakku. 

Rey started to get nervous. What if he was someone dangerous? She almost started to panic, when the man finally broke the silence by clearing his throat.

 

“So Rey?..” he started, eyes quickly darting over to her face and back at the empty road again. “I think we skipped the introduction. My name is Mr. Tico. I'm a friend of your late uncle. And I'm taking you to his wife. After request by her.” he stated. While concentrating on the task of driving. Flashing her a small reassuring smile.

 

Rey didn't know how to answer Mr. Tico. There were simply to many questions on her mind. She didn't know where to start. And she did not wanna come off as rude, this man had just “saved” her.

 

There was a agonizing silence in the car. Nothing but the sound of the engine and both of the passengers breath. Finally Mr. Tico broke it.

 

“I have two girls. One is about your age, and the other one just a couple of years older.” He said. Smiling widely.

 

“Paige, the oldest, is attending a university in another city. And my youngest Rose, is about to start college soon.” He said, whit wide smile. Beaming of pride of  his two girls. It was something Rey had only seen on the tv, when she had sneaked in the living room while Plutt was out.

 

Rey had never experienced that kind of love. Maybe when she was living with her parents for the first part of her life? She did not remember. The first thing she remembered where the orphanage. And then after being shipped of to live with Unkar Plutt.

 

Mr. Tico pulled the car into a parking lot. Of what Rey assumed to be a gas station.

 

“So, do you wanna come inside or wait in the car, Rey?” He asked, as he had turned and looked at her.

 

“The car… if that's alright?” She said. She hated new places. And was drained after the rush of reading the letter and finally getting her new beginning.

 

“Sure thing. I will be right back” Mr. Tico said. Offering her a somewhat understanding smile.

 

Rey looked out of the window of the car. 

 

They were definitely still in Jakku. Red sand everywhere. She started to wonder what Coruscant would be like. Sure she had seen pictures in her school textbooks. But they were old. And maybe it had changed? She would soon find out, she thought to herself.

 

Mr. Tico's arrival back to the car interrupted Rey's daydreaming of her future home.

 

She gave a small jump in her seat. As she was caught off guard by the sudden noise.

 

Mr. Tico laughed softly. A sound there seemed to come deep from his stomach. He got in the car and closed the door shut. He had three plastic bags with him. He placed two of the three in Rey's lap.

 

“So I didn't know what you liked” he started. As Rey opened to look inside one of the bags. It was filled with food. Not just food. Candy as well. Candy was a rare thing at her old home. And never more than one piece. 

This where different. There were whole candy bars. Chocolate. And also gummies. Rey never had any of that before.

 

She looked over at the man beside her. Her eyes wide as she spoke.

 

“Is this all for me?” She was suddenly feeling shy for a moment. Her voice came out weak.

 

Mr. Tico looked at Rey. Almost confused, but then a sudden look if understanding. “Yeah, just eat what you like. If you don't like it there is no need to finish it.” He said at her, assuring her it was okay. 

 

Rey looked down in the bag again. Taking it all in. It was hard to decide where to start. She had never even seen so much candy outside a store before. And definitely not all hers.

 

“i would start with the sandwich.” Mr. Tico said and started up the car. “There is some sodas and ice tea in there too. Again I dident know what you liked, so I just took whatever I knew my girls liked.” He said, whit an almost apologetic smile. As he drove out of the parking lot. Back onto the road.

 

Rey saw the other bag now. And looked in the curiously. It was some black cloth? Rey was confused. And Mr. Tico sensed that and gave her a quick glance.

 

“Oh, that's a hoodie for you. Coruscant is a lot colder than Jakku. And I didnt want you ending up getting cold on our way there.” He said kindly, eyes fixed on the road.

 

Rey's cheeks flushed. This was the first time in her life she felt so much kindness. She picked the sandwich up from the bag and unwrapped it.

She sank her teeth into the fluffy bread. And at that moment she was sure it was the best thing she ever had. She quickly ate it. Afraid someone would steal it from her before she was done.

 

Mr. Tico had seen the whole ordeal. But he didn't say anything as Rey looked in the bag and opened a pink can and tried it. Rey smiled now. It was for the first time a really genuine smile.

 

Rey chose a chocolate bar and sat the rest of the bag behind her in the back seat. She took the hoodie up from the bag and put it on. Never had she felt anything so fluffy and nice on her body.

 

She sighed happily. Suddenly sleepy all of a sudden.

 

Mr. Tico sensed that. As he spoke, “you can take a nap. It's a long drive after all.” 

 

Before he was even finish talking, Rey had fallen into a deep sleep. Her stomach full for the first time in months. 

 

Rey smiled happily in her sleep.

  
  



	5. Others

**Rey.**

 

Rey woke. Slowly, opening her eyes. As her sight adjusted to the surroundings she suddenly panicked. She was in a car. Not in the her room at the junkyard. But in a moving car. 

 

‘’Easy there Rey’’ a calming voice said.

 

She looked over at the suit clad man beside her. And vaguely all the memories came back. She had thought it had a been a dream. She was getting out of Jakku. Away from Unkar Plutt, for good. A dream she had dreamt since as longest she could remember it. 

The man was Mr. Tico. She remembered all that had happened, just before she fell asleep. The most comfortable sleep she has had in years.

 

She smiled weakly at Mr. Tico, and said in a quiet voice ‘’I’m sorry..’’

 

Mr. Tico just grinned and smiled at her. A nice friendly smile. Rey returned the smile. Her cheeks hurting. She couldn't remember if she ever smiled this much, or if she ever really meant it genuinely as she does now.

 

‘’So there is about three hours left of the drive to Coruscant..’’ Mr. Tico informed her. 

 

Rey felt suddenly too hot in the comfortable hoodie Mr. Tico had bought her. But she did not want to take it off, afraid she would lose it. So she settled on rolling up the sleeves to her elbows.   
Mr. Tico glanced at her bare forearms. A little voice in Rey’s mind started to panic. Did he notice all the small scares? Was her skin ugly? What would he think about me? But Mr. Tico’s eyes widened at the Crescent Moon on her wrist.

 

‘’You’re marked!’’ He said, excitedly. Not a question if it was a tattoo like some of the kids in her school had accused her for. Since why should an orphan have a soulmate mark? 

 

‘’Have you found your soulmate yet? I guess from the color you haven't even been near him yet. It’s not very strong in its color but it still stands out.’’ He said, now smiling widely.

 

Rey didn't know if it was a question she should answer, or he just did so himself. But before she could ask, Mr. Tico pulled over to the side of the road, and stopped the car.

 

‘’I am also marked’’ He said, smiling to her, as he lifted up his pants and a half circle showed on his lower leg. It was pitch black. He had definitely found his soulmate.

 

‘’Who is it?’’ Rey asked, quietly. She didn't want to come off as to noisy as this man could literally just throw her out of the car if he wanted to. From what Rey had learned about him. It did not seem like a thing he would do to her. But Rey never really trusted anyone completely. She was also a bit baffled by the fact she had fallen asleep in front of him. A stranger. Sure he was nice. But Rey had the interception of people where only nice when they got something in return. And she had nothing to give.

 

‘’It’s my wife, the mother of my children’’ He stated. Proudly.

 

‘’We meet in school a long time ago. And well we sparked immediately, and everything from there almost seem like a fairy tail. We have been together for almost 30 years.’’ He said. Rey could hear an emotion in his voice she never really had heard, other than on the tv shows, before. Love.

 

Rey smiled at him. He started the car again, and then he started on about telling stories about his soulmate, and his children. His family.

 

Rey listened to the stories. They did indeed seem like fairy tales for her. She never really experienced love. When she had found out that she had a soulmate somewhere she started dreaming of him. Coming rescuing her from the Junkyard. And taking her away. Far away from all the pain she had to endure at the hands of Unkar Plutt. 

 

But it had remained a fairytale in her mind. Days went on, she had to resort to steal food and change from Unkar. Never stealing from a store or anything like that. If he found out he would hit her. And if she ran away, he would hit her again. It was this never ending circle of pain.

 

But now she was finally getting away from it.

 

As they drove the sun started to set, and rey notice the change in scenery. It was beginning to get green, more trees. And not just red sand everywhere.

 

Mr. Tico had stopped telling stories now, and they sat in a comfortable silence. Rey enjoyed the ride. She was not sure what was gonna be of the end of it. But she decided not to dwell on the tought as it might cause her to panic and get stressed out even before she got to her new home.

 

Some hours passed by. 

 

And there it was. The city. Coruscant. A huge city, towers lumming up into the sky. Rey didn't know how to describe it. She had never seen a city like this before in her life. There where so many houses and buildings.

 

Mr. Tico smiled at her.

 

As they drove by a tall building, Rey felt a flinch of pain on her wrist. On her soulmate mark. She did not say anything. And Mr. Tico did not seem to take any notice of it. She would just keep it to herself.

 

They drove past a lot of buildings. Schools, libraries, shops, restaurants and supermarkets. More than Rey had ever seen in her entire life. 

 

They came to a stop. Outside a house, two stories tall in red bricks. It looked lovely. 

 

‘’We’re here. Are you ready to meet Mrs. Kanata?’’ Mr. Tico asked her.

 

Rey did not know what to say. So she just nodded and followed him as he exited the car.

 

On the front steps of the house they had stopped in front of. A little grey haired lady with glasses stood. Waiting for them. Smiling widely as her eyes founds Rey. 

 

Rey did not know how to react. This lady was… her savior? Rey thought to herself. She had offered Rey a new life. A new chance. A new beginning.

 

The lady didn't say anything. She just hugged Rey. And Rey hugged her back, for the first time in her life she didn't feel uncomfortable of being touched by another person.

 

The lady pulled away from Rey. And looked at her lovingly.

 

‘’Hi Rey, i’m Maz Kanata’’ she smiled.

 

Maz opened the door and ushered Rey inside. Mr. Tico excused himself as he had to get home to his wife. 

  
  
  
  



	6. Closer

**Ben.**

 

Ben awoke with a jolt of shock, to the anyoing sound of his cell phone blaring. He looked at the clock on the wall above his television, it's only eight thirty in the morning. And he had fallen asleep on his couch watching a movie, like some teenager. But he is no teenager, his back aches and complains as he sits up.

 

He quickly locate his phone on the coffee table. It's his mother. Ben groans. He is not a morning person. And don't wanna deal with his mother so early in the morning. But he decides answer it anyway. He knows if he ignores it she would just come here.

 

But she knows him. She knows he is not a morning person. She knows he likes to sleep in when ever he has the time.

 

He picks up the phone and hit the green awnser button.

 

“Hey mom” his voice comes off raspy.

 

“Ben! Don't tell me you where sleeping?” She starts.

 

“It's not even noon yet. And I don't have work, so yes I was still sleeping.” He answers. Annoyed. She knows him. Why do they need to have this conversation every time she calls so early.

 

A loud sigh comes from the other end of the phone.

“Well, you picked up your phone. That's all that matters.” She says her voice more gentle this time.

 

“So Maz are having her niece moving in with her. And I invited them for lunch tomorrow, Luke is also coming” she announced happily. She loved to have “family dinners”.

 

“What time?” Ben asks. Not wanting to chat for long. He hates to talk over the phone. Especially when he is not fully awake.

 

“Be here at one. And I should mention the girl has not had an easy life, so she is not used to socializing with other people. So try not to intimidate her by asking questions and such” Leia says in an informative manner.

 

“Sure, see you tomorrow then. Bye” Ben replies.

 

“Bye” Leia replies and hangs up.

 

Ben's body is aching from the bad sleeping position. He stands up from the sofa and stretches. Feeling the nice pain of his joints in his spine popping.

 

He heads for the shower. Vaguely remembering his late uncle talking about some kid he was trying to locate. It had been Ben's late uncles best friends daughter. But he had died in an accident when she was very little. And before Ben's uncle had any chance of finding out, the child was already put in a foster home. And they refused to give Ben's uncle any information since he was not a relative to the child.

Maz, and her housebound wasn't really his aunt and uncle like Luke. But they had been a close part of his life. He had always seen them as a part of his family. Maz and Ben's dad went way back. And Maz's husband worked his whole life till his death. Ben did not know exactly what his late uncle was working as. He only knew it required a lot of traveling so he was more away, than home. But Maz did not seem sad  by the fact her husband being away so much.

 

So Ben would often help Maz out with different chores around the house. Or just drop by for a cup of coffee.

 

Ben was not fully awake. He awoke slowly. He was one of those types that needed a shower and a coffee before he could begin his day.

 

Ben rubbed his eyes sleepily. Still tired. He blamed the bad night of sleep in an uncomfortable sleeping position.

But something was off in his body. He notice a slight buzzing coming from his soulmate mark.

 

“What the hell?” He mutters to himself. On his way to his shower. And he stops dead in his tracks in the hall leading to his bathroom, when he glanced down at his wrist.

 

Where his soulmate mark is neatly placed on the inside of his wrist. Instead of a faded brownish crescent moon it's clearly more dark now. Resembling a tattoo like they start to do when you found your match.

 

Ben is confused. He had been in all night. Not going outside his apartment. That would mean his soulmate was near him, that she had come to Coruscant.

 

Ben suddenly got nervous. What if she was traveling? And leaving again soon? What if he never meet her?

 

He knew the stages of the marks. Lightish brown; almost resembling a mole, was the first. It meant the two persons where linked. Darker brown/black meant that they had been near each other, no touching or meeting necessary. All black meant they meet and touched.

 

Ben wanted desperately to meet her. And start a life with her. Stop being so lonely all the time.

 

Ben wanted to call his uncle Luke and tell him about it, ask him for advice. Luke was the only one who go knew how much it meant for Ben to find his match.

 

Luke was the only one Ben confined in white such intimate secrets.

 

Ben stood dumbfounded in his hallway. Not really knowing what to do with himself.

 

He decided to try and go on whit his day, he was seeing his uncle tomorrow anyway. And Luke was properly working since school started next Monday.

 

Ben walked down the hallway. Stripped off his sweatpants and t-shirt and went into the shower.

 

He welcomed the feeling of the hot water, splashing over his raven black hair and making it cling to his face.

 

He rubbed a hand over his face and cleared it of his hair. He let out a huge sigh. He felt stupid. He was getting excited over the fact that his match where close to him. But yet so far away.

 

He let his mind slip, into the daydreams he had of the 'girl of his dreams’. And before he knew it, his hands where working on their own, down his toned stomach muscles towards his growing erection.

 

Ben leaned back towards the wall. And worked his way to his release. Letting himself get lost in the sensation of his closing release.

 

He came with a loud moan. Splashing his shower wall with his cum.  

 

He sighed heavily after the deed. It was not something he did often, he had to admit.

 

He stood there for a minute calming down. Before he went on with his shower. Washing his hair and body.

 

He got out of the shower and reached for a towel, and wrapped it around his lower half. He walked over to the mirror. Clearing it from steam and took a look at himself.

 

He looked tired. And he had not shaven the past days so his face was starting to show some stubble.

He decided he was going to wait with the tedious task if shaving till tomorrow so he would look like less of a wreck in front of his family.

 

He looked at his phone he had left on the bathroom counter. It was ten in the morning. He decided he would sleep a bit more before he started prep for the new semester.

 

He suddenly felt really sleepy. Despite just coming out of the shower. He blamed it on the bad night of sleep, he had gotten in the couch.

 

He stalked out of the bathroom. Grabbed his discarded sweatpants from the floor and threw them on.

 

Then he went over to his king size bed and snuggled in under the sheets. Almost falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates =(  
> But well.... Christmas happend, alot of stuff...  
> I have not forgotten this fic. And I have done drafts for the next seven or so chapters.  
> So I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> And
> 
> Happy New year <3


	7. New home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, mention of some abuse in this chapter.
> 
> Also this chapter is twice a long as the other ones ^^'

**Rey.**

 

Rey walked into to the unfamiliar house. It was larger than any house she had ever been in. And so clean. No red sand on the floor. And all the furniture was whole, not worn down.

 

Rey looked around nervously. What had she gotten herself into? Was she really going to live here? It seemed to surreal to her, like a dream.

 

She looked around the entrance hall. It was very homey Rey decided. 

 

“Would you like a cup of tea, dear?” Maz asked, from behind her.

 

Rey did not know how to reply so she simply just nodded. 

 

“You can go into the living room, and I will be right there.” Maz said with a gentle smile. And pointed towards a open door in the hall.

 

Rey did as she were told. She entered a spacious living room. Windows from the bottom of the floor to the ceiling. Overlooking a beautiful green garden. 

 

Rey had only known Jakku her whole life, the red sand everywhere. She had seen pictures, in text books or on magazines in the local supermarket. Also the occasional movies on the tv she secretly watched when ever Unkar Plutt was out or sleeping heavily due to his love for alcohol.

He had once caught her, staring at the tv when he came home from the town. He had gotten mad, so mad that Rey actually feared for her life. Ha had hit her with his belt over her lower back. Leaving a thin but visible scar. 

Rey had been more careful after that. Afraid that Plutt would want to punish her more.

 

But she was far away from her abuser now. 

 

She looked around the living room of Maz's home. It was homey Rey decided. And she walked over to a leather couch and dropped down. Immediately feeling safe and comfortable.

 

She closed her eyes for a second. And almost jumped up in panic as she felt something furry crawl up on her lap.

 

It was a kitten. A small black kitten.

 

“Hi little fellow” Rey beamed at the kitten. She used to feed stray cats in the junkyard. But once Plutt found out he sprayed them with water so they ran away, never too be seen again.

 

Rey started to scratch the little kitten on the head and is instantly rewarded with a soft purr erupting deep from within the kitten.

 

Rey smiles, feeling happy. Completely forgetting where she is for a moment.

 

“Oh I see you meet my kitten” Maz exclaimed as she walks in the room. With a tray of tea cups and a pot of tea.

 

Rey blushes slightly. Embarrassed by the way she was caught off guard. 

 

“He don't really like anyone. He usually hides when I have company. He is even shy around his own mother.” Maz starts. “She is somewhere too. She I just a lazy cat. You will meet her soon enough.”

 

Maz puts the tray down on the coffee table and sits on a chair opposite of Rey. 

 

“He was the only one out of five that made it. I did not discovered she was pregnant, before it was too late. And I thought she had ran away. But Ben found them in the shed. Such a sad thing” Maz said solemnly.

 

Rey wondered if Ben where her child, and what he would say that she was moving in.

 

Rey's thoughts where quickly interrupted by Maz clearing her throat.

 

“So Rey. I doubt the good Mr. Tico has explained what's going on here.” Maz started. Looking at Rey for confirmation.

 

Rey just shook her head.

 

The little old lady continued “So my late husband was a really good friend of your dad's. You actually meet us once when you were tiny, so I doubt you remember us.” Maz smiled at that as she saw Rey's eyes light up when she mentioned her deceased parents.

 

“As you know, your parents died in a tragic accident. And since they lived in Jakku you were handed to the authority in Jakku. There was nothing we could do. We tried to look everywhere. We wanted to take you in as soon as we heard. We even tried to find you. And we did. But when we approached your guardian. He said it was out of the question. You where his.” Maz said, a hint of a slight sadness in her voice. 

 

“When I tried to reason with him that you needed a mother figure in your life. He got mad. I even tried to talking him into just letting us see you. But he refused. We wanted to take him to court. But we did not have anything against him. We were just your parents friends not relatives.” Maz explained. A pained expression creeping over her wrinkled face.

 

“We had your birthday. So all we could do where to wait for it. And snatch you away when you turned eighteen.” Maz smiled at that.

 

Rey did not know what to think. She was angry at Unkar Plutt. More than before. He knew these people would care for her. But he just wanted his free child labor.

 

“My husband died a few months ago. And on his deathbed, I promised him I would take you in. But only if you want to of course.” Maz trailed off. Looking questioning at Rey.

 

To Rey's surprise, tears started to filling up in her eyes. In all her years at Plutts she had learned fast tears got her nowhere, and if they were extra annoying to him that day he would starve her for a day or two or hit her.

 

Maz quickly got to her feet when she saw Rey's eyes tear up. She quickly shuffled around the coffee table and sat next to the crying girl. Wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

 

“What's wrong dear?” Maz asked, with the warmth of a mother. Something Rey had never experienced.

 

Rey sobbed. Loud ugly sounds coming from her, all the past years awful events catching up to her. She could finally be a girl, and not just some nobody.

 

Rey just sat there. Sobbing, Maz rubbing her shoulders gently while the little kitten still purred in Rey's lap.

 

Finally the sobs came to a hold.

 

“I always fantasized I had someone out there waiting for me. Family, friends or my soulmate. Just someone there would care for me. Not someone there would work me to the bone and get angry when I disobeyed” Rey said. Her voice small and quiet.

 

Now it was Maz's turn to cry. “I'm so sorry we couldn't get to you sooner dear” the old lady said, tears falling down her cheeks.

 

They just sat there for awhile not saying anything.

 

Maz was the first to break the silence.

 

“You are welcome to stay with me for, if you wish. And I would love that. But if you rather would move out on your own u can help you with that too.” Maz said and shoot Rey a smile.

 

Rey did not need to think it over. She wanted to try and feel how it was living with someone who cared for her. Just trying to get a feeling of how a family should work.

 

Rey looked at Maz for a second. Embarrassed she looked down the ground, still not good at facing people.

 

“I would really like to stay here” Rey said. Looking at the kitten in her lap.

 

Maz almost jumped at the words. She swung both her thin arms around Rey. In a warm hug. Rey hugged her back. 

 

The small kitten jumping off Rey's lap in surprise, and running off into the hall.

 

“That's wonderful dear. I'm so happy!” Maz exclaimed.

 

After awhile, just sitting next to each other just enjoying the silence. Maz stood up. Holding her hand out to Rey.

 

“Come on, let me show you your room. Me and a friend have picked up some cloths and other things for you until you will feel comfortable enough to go out buying something. And don't worry, it's not all dresses” Maz smirked. She apparently knew Rey better than Rey had initially thought.

 

Rey stood up and took the small woman's hand and let the smaller woman drag her along. Out the living room down a hallway, and stopping outside a door.

 

“Open it.” Maz said smiling.

 

Rey opened the door, into a large bedroom. There was the biggest bed Rey had ever seen. A desk, a reading chair, and two other doors. 

 

Rey's mouth felt slightly open.

 

Maz stepped in beside her. Giving her a gentle squeeze in the arm.

 

“That door leads to your bathroom, it has a shower. So you have that all to yourself. And that other door is your closet.” Maz said pointing at each door. 

 

Rey opened the door into the bathroom. It was so clean. No green or brown stains or foul odor. And her own shower. Rey felt dizzy at the thought of all this being hers.

 

She then remembered the other door. She quickly walked over to what should be her closet and opened the door.

 

“This is bigger than my room at Plutts!” Rey exclaimed. 

 

Maz laughed at that.

 

“We guessed your clothing size by school pictures we found. Hope there is something in there you can use. Leia thought you might want just some jeans and t-shirts. And also some sweatshirts since it rather cold her compared to Jakku. There are also some dresses if you  ever want to wear one” Maz explained.

 

Rey felt dizzy. Just by looking at all this stuff. She backed away from the so called closet and dropped down on her bed.

 

Maz smiled at her.

 

“It's getting late, and you had a long drive. If you want you can take a shower and hop into bed. Or are you hungry maybe?” Maz asked, standing in the middle of the room. Looking at Rey.

 

“Shower and sleep in a real bed sounds fantastic.” Rey stated. Suddenly feeling sleepy by all of the events from today. 

 

“Okay dear, I will be just down the hall if you need anything. And you are welcome to take anything in the kitchen you want.” Maz said and made her way over to the door. And grabbed the handle. Stopping in her tracks, and turning looking over at Rey there were still sitting on her new bed.

 

“We are invited over to my friend Leia's house tomorrow. For lunch. It's just her family, and they are also what I like to consider my family. So I hope you want to join us. Leia is excited to meet you” Maz said softly.

 

Rey nooded. She did not want to upset Maz. And if they were just half as nice as Maz and Mr. Tico she would be happy to meet them.

 

“Oh and one more thing. You mentioned something about soulmate before. So you are you marked?” Maz asked.

 

Rey blushed. And simply nodded again. Holding out her wrist and dragging the hoodie Mr. Tico had bought her up and exposing the underside of her wrist. Showing the crescent moon.

 

Maz's eyes grew wide for a second as she looked at Rey's mark. Then she smiled at Rey. Rey did not notice the old ladys wide eyes.

 

“Goodnight dear” Maz said smiling softly at Rey. Before she turned around and walked out the door. Closing it behind her. Leaving Rey alone in the room.

 

Rey sighed. And went over to the closet and found something that resembles sleeping wear and went into the bathroom to wash all the Jakku off her.

 

This had to be the best birthday in her life she thought as she stood under the hot spray. 

 

Rey cleaned her body and hair thoroughly. Getting every grain of sand and dirt out. Looking over her body. It was filled with scars and still some fresh bruises. 

 

She turned the water off. Not remembering when she had last been this clean. And the soap smelled fantastic. She was not used to be able to clean herself this well. She tried to be as clean as she could but community showers in Jakku where expensive when you didn't have any money to pay whit. And Plutt would only let her shower once every three days to save water. And only warm water for two minutes before it turned ice cold.

 

Rey stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her thin frame. Looking in the cabinet, for a hair brush and a toothbrush. She found both. Still wrapped in their packaging. 

 

She ripped the plastic off and brushed her hair and teeth. Then she quickly dried her body off and slipped into an oversized t-shirt and panties.

 

She jumped on to her bed, and got down under the covers. Feeling like she was laying on a cloud.

 

Sleep found her quickly. And she dozed off to some of the best sleep she had had in her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maz knows something ;)  
> And maybe Ben and Rey will meet next chapter ;)   
> Who knows.


	8. The reason for the Buzzing

**Ben.**

 

Ben woke to his alarm clock blearing. Set on the highest volume for him to hear it first time it rang, and not sleep through it. It had been a problem in his past, sleeping through the alarm and missing school. Not that it had hurt his grades in anyway. He still passed with good grades. Making his parents proud.

 

Even though he was a grown man now, he still had the same problem. He was a incredibly heavy sleeper. When he first fell asleep he slept until he either was awoken by his phone or his alarm. His phone also suffered from the same setting as his alarm, it rang ridiculously loud. But Ben had learned it was a necessary evil, unless he wanted his mother to show up at his door every time he did not pick up her call.

 

It was saturday morning. The morning of his mother’s family lunch he had agreed to tend to. Even though she had said one thirty to him, he knew it meant be here at one. Before the guests arrive. 

 

Ben stood up, still sleepy. He picked up his discarded t shirt from the day before from the floor, and made his way out into his kitchen to get his much needed morning coffee. 

 

Leia had bought him a single cup coffee maker for his last birthday. He always complained that it took to long to make a regular cup. And this was properly one of the best gifts his mother have ever gotten him. He just had to throw a capsule in the machine, wait a minute. And there it was, a steaming freshly brewed coffee for him to enjoy. 

 

He sat down with his cup of black coffee, still too hot to drink, on one of the barstools in front of his kitchen counter. He looked through his phone absentmindedly, just scrolling through work emails to see if there was anything there needed his immediate attention.

 

He took a sip for his cooling coffee, and when he was about to put his phone down on the kitchen table. His phone buzzed. It was a text from his mother.

 

__ ‘Can you please pick up my order from The Deli on your way here?   
Thanks son.    
Love mum’

 

Ben knew the place. He also knew that his mother hated being stressed, and that was why she sent him and not his father. But this also had a subtle hint of ‘be here as soon as you can!’ written all over it. He groaned. Now he was starting to get stressed.

 

He looked at the time it was almost ten thirty in the morning, and he had almost an hour drive to his parents home. And he had to take a slight detour to pick up the order.

 

He send her a quick response, telling her he would do as she asked. While he downed the last of his coffee. And then hurried down the hallway, towards his bathroom. 

 

Ben took a quick shower, regretting that he did not shave the day before. And he needed to do it now. Shaving was something he always hated. He could not grow a beard, not like his uncle. He would just get this lame ass pube beard and it looked like he was some young boy who had just gotten his first pubes on his face. 

 

Ben did not like people to see him like that. Ben had always been self conscious. Since he had been a teenager and his limbs started to sprout out to their ridiculous length they wherre today. He had the body of the ‘perfect’ man, he worked out and stayed in shape. But the thing there was not so lucky for him was his miss matched face. His nose where to big, he had moles all over his body and face. His ears where big too, but that he could hide. His ears where the whole reason his had grown his hair out to the length of his face. To hide them. But in the hair department he was lucky, longest he washed it everyday it would obey his wish and hide his dumbo ears.

 

Ben stepped out of the shower and quickly threw a towel around his lower half, and went over to the bathroom sink and looked under the cabinet locating his razor and shaving cream. He started the tedious task of putting the cream over the patches of stubble on his face and started to carefully shave the tiny hairs off.

 

He was careful. He hated to have cuts on his face, it was something a teenager would have, not a twenty eight year old man. He also had saved for over ten years, so he was skilled in the arts of shaving his own face.

 

He finished the shaving, put on some aftershave and went into his bedroom to find some clothes to put on. Ben always hated picking out what to wear around his mother. She often would comment on what he was wearing, and always try to get him to go out shopping for clothes with her. She liked to dress him up like he was still her baby boy. But Ben was a man now. But that did not stop his mother for still buying him clothes from time to time. 

 

Ben had to admit that she knew his taste, it had been a whole lot of trial and error, but she now knew what he would wear and what he would not. 

 

He picked out a white t-shirt, a light grey thin sweatshirt and black jeans. He was sure his mother had bought him all of the items. But he did not care, he liked them and it would make her happy that he wore them.   
He put on his underwear and socks, the only items he knew for a fact he had bought himself. And put his ridiculously long legs in the tight fitting jeans. 

 

Ben took the shirts with him back to the bathroom and put on some deodorant, and then put on the t-shirt followed by the long sleeved shirt. He did not bother brushing his hair he knew by the time he would be at his parents it would be dry, and hopefully look okay.

 

He quickly brushed his teeth and went out into the kitchen, making a cup of coffee to go in a traveling mug, so it would keep warm for for his journey to his parents house.

 

He put on his jacket and located his keys still in his pocket whit his wallet and then he grabbed his phone from the kitchen table and put it in the other pocket.

 

He could still feel the slight buzzing in his wrist. But he ignored it as he went out of the door, locking it shut behind him.

He took the elevator down to the parking garage. And quickly got in his car, and headed for The Deli to pick up his mother's order.

 

______________

 

The drive was uneventful, and the workers at The Deli had been expecting him. And everything was paid by his mother the day she had put in the order. 

 

It was a huge cooling box, he luckily had room for it in the trunk of his car.

 

He arrived at his parrents house, twenty minutes later, at one o’clock.

 

He parked his car in the driveway, and took the big cooling box from the trunk of his car, and walked towards his parents house. 

 

It was his childhood home. They have lived here since he was born, it was a nice house. It was huge, especially just for two people. But they had chose to stay after they both retired due to the fact that the place had so much history. 

 

Ben opened the door and where immediately greeted by his dad’s dog. Chewie. Chewie hopped up Ben, but immidiatly stopped when Han yelled at him to stop from the kitchen. Chewie was a big dog. He almost looked like a small bear. When he stood on his hind legs he was almost as tall as Ben. Han had gotten him a year after Ben had moved out, and he had retired. He needed someone to keep him company, Han had said.

 

Chewie was a mix of everything. Like someone had just taken a bowl of dog breeds and thrown around thoudsands of diffrent breeds in, and out came Chewie. 

 

Han came into the hallway and took the box off Ben’s hands. 

 

‘’Hello son’’ Han said, flashing Ben a smile and walked back into the kitchen. 

 

Soon after Ben had put his coat on the rack near the door, his mother came fussing out of the kitchen.

 

‘’Hello Ben, thank you for picking up the food’’ she said, happily and kissed him on the cheek. She had to step on her toes to reach, and even that weren't enough Ben also had to bend his head down a little.

 

‘’Your uncle is in the living room.The guests will be here shortly’’ She smiled at him wildly as said thats, and then she where on her way joining her husband in the kitchen. 

 

Ben walked into the living room, finding his uncle sitting it the sofa with a glass of whisky. Ben poured a glass of his own from the bar and joined his uncle in the sofa across from his uncle. 

 

‘’Hey there Luke’’ he said, sipping on the alcohol. The nice feeling burning sensation down his throat.

 

‘’Hey, how is it going Ben? It’s been awhile… I’m so busy with preparing for the new semester i hardly ever have any time’’ His uncle sighed. 

 

‘’It’s been fine, almost done with my own preperations for the new semester.’’ Ben replied.

 

His uncle smiled at the awnser. He liked that Ben was hard working, at the job he had given him. But as Luke studied Ben’s face, Luke’s eyes narrowed. And gave Ben a hard look, his uncle had always been the best at reading Ben.

 

‘’Something is on your mind.’’ Luke stated. Not asking. And took a sip of his drink.

 

Ben knew he could not hide anything from his uncle, he had never been able to. Even if he tried his best he would always sooner or later find out.

 

‘’Well… i have had this strange buzzing in my wrist the last few days.’’ Ben admitted, looking out the window. ‘’And the mark has become darker’’ He added.

 

Luke’s eyebrows rose. And Ben pulled up his sleeve to show his uncle the mark that had changed. 

 

Luke smiled.

 

‘’Well that's good, that means your match is nearer than ever before. Who knows you might run into her soon.’’ Luke trailed off, smiling from ear to ear.

  
Luke kept talking about some work related stuff. But Ben had a hard time concentrating on his uncles words. Ben could swear the buzzing in his wrist where getting louder than ever before. 

 

The doorbell rang and Chewie barked happily.   
  
Han and Leia were at the door greeting their guests.

 

The buzzing were definitely louder now, louder than ever before. And it grew even louder as Maz entered the living room with a girl behind her.   
  


Ben looked at the girl. And instantly knew, she was the reason for the buzzing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know i know... i said they would meet in this chapter.. And techniacly they did =P   
> But well i wanted to make it a little bit more exciting. Sorry.
> 
> Again, thank you all from the bottom off my heart for the comments and the kudos, the bookmarks and everything.   
> That's the sole reason i keep writing this fic. And it simply makes my day (= so thank you wonderfull people <3


	9. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I've been sick the past week. Not being able to do much else than watch Netflix.
> 
> I have the next two chapters allmost complete, and hopefully I will them done and posted this weekend. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this chapter.

**Rey.**

 

Rey slowly awoke from some of the best sleep she had ever experienced in her life. She found herself in the most comfortable bed she could ever imagine. Forget about the nap in Mr. Tico's car. This was heaven. She almost did not wanna get out of bed.

 

But then she smelled it. It smelled like… no it couldn't be, she thought to herself. But she had to be sure. She quickly rose from her warm nest and went to her newly fully stocked closet. She looked around for abit, trying to find a pair of sweatpants.

 

After around five minutes of searching around the generously packed closet, she found not one but five different pairs. She just settled for the first pair she laid eyes on. They fit her perfectly, but they were still nice and baggy.

 

She quickly located the zip up hoodie she had gotten earlier, and pulled it on. Not wanting to explain the state of her arms to Maz yet. And then went down the hallway and followed the smell to what she assumed to be the kitchen.

 

Rey's jaw dropped. She had been right. It was infact pancakes she smelled. Homemade by the looks of how Maz had a bowl of batter and flour on the kitchen island table.

 

Maz smiled at Rey, as she stood with her mouth wide open in the doorway and almost visable drooling.

 

“Come in dear. These are not going to eat themselves” Maz smirked. She had heard from Mr. Tico that Rey had said a sandwich from the supermarket was the best she ever had. And now she had to change that. Because that was just sad the old had lady thought.

 

Rey walked in nervously. She had never had anyone cook her anything. A home cooked meal in her world usually meant heating something up on the stove or in the microwave. 

 

Rey sat down at one of the barstools on the opposite site of the island of where Maz was making the pancakes.

 

Maz just smiled at her as she handed Rey a plate with a pancake, and gestured to the toppings on the table.

 

“Take whatever you like dear, I usually just have butter on mine but Leia insisted I should try this Nutella thing.” Maz said, pointing at a glass jar with some sort of brown spread inside. “And it's to die for” Maz winked.

 

Rey did as the old woman had suggested, not being good with too many choices. Hell she would just have been happy to eat the pancake as is. It looked delicious. Fluffy and just perfect.

 

Rey spread some Nutella, as Maz had suggested, on her pancake and cut off a piece to put in her mouth. She instantly made a satisfying sound. And Maz just smiled in aprovel, as she kept on making more pancakes.

 

When Maz had used all the batter in the bowl, she had joined Rey. Maz only ate two, and Rey allmost ate seven.

 

Rey looked over at Maz. Their meal had been quiet. Not an uncomfortable silence though. And nice, almost family like atmosphere. Rey felt tears starting to sting in her eyes. 

 

“Thank you. This is the nicest thing everyone has ever done for me.” Rey said that, and smiled genuine at Maz while happy tears came down her face. 

 

“Anytime dear. I love cooking for people. And it's a huge bonus when they enjoy what I cook” Maz said. Patting Rey gently on the arm.

 

They just sat there for awhile in silence. Enjoying eachothers company.

 

Maz was the first to break the silence.

 

“We need to get going in an hour. That is if you are still up for it that is” Maz said.

 

“I would love too” Rey replied as she jumped down the chair. “I will go get ready then” she gave Maz a brief hug, for some reason this old woman made Rey feel like hugging. And for some strange reason it just felt right.

 

Rey walked down the hall towards her bedroom. And that was when she noticed for the first time, the slight buzzing coming from her soulmate mark. She looked down at it, it was slightly more apparent than last time she looked. But she quickly shoved it aside. She needed to look nice before meeting Maz's 'family’.

 

Rey walked in to her room and headed straight for the the bathroom. She quickly undressed and threw her discarded clothes in the basket conveniently labeled “laundry”.

 

Rey took a hot shower. Making sure to wash her hair thoroughly as she felt like there still where sand in it.

 

When Rey was done with the shower, she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, to find something to wear.

 

She looked through her closet and settled on something simple. Just a pair of plain blue jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt. She quickly got dressed and to her surprise everything fit her perfectly. Even the bra. Rey needed to ask Maz sometime how the hell she knew her size. Even Rey did not know her size. As her past clothes had just been cheap things she could buy at thrift store. She much rather have more food than clothes there fit. But now she had both.

 

Rey had seen a hairdryer in the cabinet under the sink in her bathroom the day before. She never used one since her hair would almost instant dry in Jakku. But she seen woman at the local community bath use one.

 

She dried her hair and brushed it thouruly. She was set on giving off a good first impression.

 

When she was happy with the state of her hair, she started to wonder if she do something with it. She decided to put it up in a ponytail. 

 

She carefully made sure she got all the small strains of hair inside the hair tie.

 

After she was done making her hair. She took a look at herself in the mirror. Her light brown eyes staring back at her. She looked… good? That's a first for her. She always thought she was nothing special. But some fitting cloths and proper shampoo did wonders.

 

Rey was satisfied with the result. At least she did not look like some scavenger from Jakku. But rather normal. And normal was good. That meant she would not stand out. If she on the other hand walked down the sandy streets of Jakku, she would properly get robbed or worse in some dark alleyway.

 

Rey looked herself once more over one the bathroom mirror and headed out to meet Maz in the hall.

 

“You look good Rey” the old woman said as Rey joined her in the entrance hall. She handed Rey a pair of shoes. And then they drove off too the Solos house.

  
  


The drive was rather uneventful. But for Rey it was all new. Seeing tall buildings and green everywhere, and people just out and about doing whatever they were doing. Rey could get used to this she thought.

 

The closer they they got to their destination, the more the buzzing in her wrist intensified. Rey started to wonder what that could mean, when Maz drove up parking next to a black car in a driveway to a huge house. Almost twice the size of what Maz's house where.

 

“We are here” Maz said from the driverseat. Smiling at Rey and putting a hand on her lap. “It will be okay, they are nice people” she added.

 

Rey took a deep breath and nodded to Maz. The buzzing in her wrist where intense now. Almost uncomfortable. But she got out of the car and followed Maz to the front door, where Maz rung the bell. And immediately they could hear loud barking.

 

A grey haired, kind looking man opened up the door to let them in. He was dressed in some old jeans and a leather jacket. And he was holding on the collar of the source of the barking. It was a huge bear like dog. That clearly wanting to greet them. 

 

The man extended the hand, that he was not holding the dog by the collar with, towards Rey.

 

“I'm Han. And this beast is Chewie. Don't be afraid he is just a large teddy bear” Han grinned at Rey as the shook hands.

 

Rey liked Han. He seemed easy to talk to. And she had only known him for a couple of minutes.

 

Maz gently patted Han on the shoulder and did the same to Chewie. And then she mentioned for Rey to follow her.

 

Rey followed Maz over to meet a woman standing in the doorframe to what appeared to be the kitchen. But before she could greet her. Rey stopped dead in her tracks. 

 

Looking into what would be a living room. There sat two men. An older man with a scruffy beard. But that was not what made Rey stop.

 

She starred for a moment at the other man. A handsome pale man. With shoulder length raven black hair and deep brown eyes. He was starting at her too. His mouth a little open. Like he had frozen mid sentence.

 

Rey froze for a second. Like a deer caught in headlights. Before she could even think, her instincts kicked in and send her running outside through the still open front door.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise some Reylo next chapter. (Maybe?)
> 
> But I really appreciate the comments comming from you guys. I never imagined anyone would read my fic, and like it =p   
> But seriously the comments makes my day. 
> 
> Thank you all <3


	10. First meeting

**Ben.**

 

She ran out the door. She ran out of the _fucking_ door.

 

She ran out the door as soon as he had laid his eyes on her. She had looked startled, frightened even. But from the seconds he got to look at her, he could see she where gorgeous. But within seconds of locking eyes with him, she ran out the door. She _fucking_ ran out the door.

 

It all happened so fast. Ben did not know what to think of it. They had never meet. And he had just stared at her like a crazy person. He had to go after her, he thought. Properly introduce himself. Touch her. And hopefully she would have the same mark and it was all just not a weird coincidence.

 

Ben sat completely still. Looking dumbfounded. When he decided the right thing would be to go after her. But as he tried to stand up, he felt two hands on his shoulders, pushing him down in his seat in the sofa.

 

It was his uncle holding him down. Ben wanted to open his mouth to protest. But before he could speak. His dad spoke up.

 

“What the hell just happened?” Han said. Gesturing to the door. He had let go of Chewie's collar, but the dog still stood besides Han.

 

“Well I think she and Ben are soulmates. And Rey got startled and ran away.” Maz said quietly.

 

Ben felt anger deep within him. He was mad. Everyone around him knew he had a mark. And like most people he kept searching for his other half. And Maz… Maz off all people knew. He had talked to her about it, how badly he wanted to meet her.

 

Ben felt betrayed now. Why haven't she said anything? She clearly knew the girl had the same mark as him by the way she spoke. She could have called him. Told the girl even. And not have this whole thing blow up like it did. Before he could cool his now boiling anger he yelled at the old woman.

 

“WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!” it was clearly directed at Maz.

 

But before Maz could speak. Ben felt his uncle giving his shoulders a squeeze. 

 

“Maz is not to blame. Even if she knew. She could not have expected Rey to react like that…” Luke sighed deep before he continued. “I think it would be best if someone other than Ben went after her.”

 

Ben felt betrayed by those words. It was his soulmate. His. No One else. If he could have his way he would take her somewhere, and just talk and get to know her, just her and him. Tell her how badly he wanted to meet her for all this time.

 

“But it's my…” Ben started. But was cut short by Maz.

 

“I'm sorry Benjamin.” She said sadly, looking at him with pleading eyes. “I didn't think it was my place to tell any of you… but I think Luke is right. Someone should just go check on her” 

 

“I'll do it” Han said. Walking towards the door with Chewie by his side.

 

* * *

 

 

**Rey.**

 

It had startled her. She clearly knew that the man she locked eyes with where her soulmate. She could see it in his eyes he knew it too. And that was possible the reason for the uncomfortable buzzing in her wrist.

 

She sighed deeply. It could had been handled much better. She should properly not have bolted out the door as soon as her mind understood who he was.

 

He was good looking from what she could tell. Broad shoulders, dark shoulder length hair and deep dark brown eyes. Those damn eyes. 

 

Rey did not know where to go. So as stupid as she was by running out the door, she had hidden in their open garage. Sitting on the floor, hidden away. Or so she thought.

 

“Hey there kiddo.” A familiar voice sounded. It was the man there had greeted her at the door. Han. And Chewie was right behind him.

 

She looked up at him, from her seat on the cold garage floor. As she saw the older man smile at her, the tears she had been holding in started to fall freely.

 

“Hey there! Hold on. I'm not good with tears.” Han said as he walked towards Rey.

 

“So what you say, I give you a beer and we just talk a little?” Han smiled at her. Trying his best to make her comfortable in this foreign place.

 

Rey nooded, and tried her best to hold the tears back as the man went to a mini fridge in one of the corners of the garage. 

 

He came back with two beers and opened one and handed it to her. Rey accepted it gratefully. Taking a long sip of the bottle. It was not her first time having the drink. Plutt tended to have more beer than anything else in the fridge, so she snatch one sometimes. She had been underaged, but not anymore since the law of Coruscant was eighteen for buying alcohol.

 

They just sat there for awhile. Han had taken a spot next to Rey. Not touching her. And Chewie had laid In Front of them both. Clearly understanding that now was not the time for greeting this stranger.

 

Han sighed. “So… can I see it?” He asked. Gently.

 

Rey shurreged. She knew what he meant. And she awkwardly dragged her shirt up and showed Han her wrist. Han studied it for a moment.

 

“Yeah.. that's the same my son has” he stated.

 

Rey stared at him. His son?! Oh no what if he felt insulated by her actions?

 

“I'm sorry… I didn't know what to do” Rey said. Tears beginning to sting in her eyes.

 

“Oh don't be sorry there kiddo. I would cry too if my soulmate was some broody guy like him” Han laughed. Trying to ease the tension.

 

Rey blinked. Clearly he wasn't mad. And that was a good thing. Rey had just never expected to meet her soulmate at her new aunts family gathering.

 

“His name is Ben. He can be a pain in the ass, but his mother tells me he also can be quite nice sometimes. That's something I still have to see.” Han said, giving Rey a wink and laughing a little.

 

And Rey could not help herself from laughing a little at that statement.

 

But her soulmates name was Ben. And his father was rather nice to be around. He made her feel a little more at ease.

 

Chewie sensed that Rey was smiling now. And he stood up. Ready to greet his new freind. Walking over thowards Rey, gently sniffing her and then licking her right in the face.

 

“CHEWIE!” Han yelled at the dog.

 

But now Rey was laughing whole heartedly. Scratching the big dogs head behind its ears. Chewie's tail wagging happily from side to side.

 

Han smiled. Seeing the girl beside him relax and smile.

 

“So… if you wanna come with me and meet everyone. You already meet the worst two of the family” Han winked as he stood up and offered Rey a hand.

 

Rey put down the bottle beside Han’s on the floor and took the man's hand. She smiled at him. And Han nodded in return.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**Ben.**

 

It had been twenty minutes since his father had walked out the door. Where was he? Could he not find her? What if something had happened to her? If she did not want to meet him? His thoughts keep spinning around in his head.

 

Ben's thought process was broken by the sound of the front door opening. Chewie walking happily in, besides Han... and Rey. His soulmate.

 

Ben tensed. He did not know what to do. His uncle sensed that from his spot besides Ben on the couch. Luke leaned in towards Ben and said in a low voice.

 

“Just be calm. Let her greet your mother first.”

 

Ben nodded at that. He did not want to scare her off. Again.

 

As she shook hands and talked with his parents and Maz. Ben could not help himself from starting at her. She was a lot shorter than him. Slender build, she had long legs. Beautiful legs. And a firm little butt. He could not make out her chest size since her shirt sat lose. But Ben thought she was perfect. And suddenly, his soulmate had a face and a name.

 

She had finished talking. And was now headed over towards him.

 

Luke stood up and shook her outstretched hand.

 

“I'm Luke. Leia's twin, and Ben's uncle.” He said giving her a wink and smile. Luke walked up to Ben's parents giving them some space.

 

Ben realised he was sitting down and he abruptly stood up. He could he a stifled laugh in the background. Undoubtedfully coming from his dad.

 

“Hi I'm Rey” the girl in front of him said. Offering him her hand as she smiled shyly at him. 

 

She was pretty. Freckles playing across her nose and cheeks. Her cheeks flushed a little. And bright hazelnut eyes, there almost looked shining to Ben. Her lips were pink and slightly parted, and oh god he wanted desperately to kiss them.

 

Ben knew he started at her. Openly. In Front of his whole family. He quickly remembered where he where and took her outstretched hand in his.

 

“Ben” he said as they shook hands.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... They finally meet ;) and gogo Han, being the nice dude.
> 
> I'm still kinda sick. Just lying under a blanket with my doogo. But getting better !
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, subs and everything <3 it's seriously means so much too me that you guys like it!


	11. Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said Friday I would have the two next chapters out this weekend. What do you know? I'm a girl of my word!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this (longer) chapter !

**Ben.**

 

The instant he grabbed Rey's hand he had felt a slight buzzing all over his body. His soulmate mark erupted in a sharp pain, but only for a breif second. He could see she felt it too, she made an awkward motion with her left arm. Same as he did. They still held onto each others hand. Gazing into eachothers eyes.

 

Rey was smiling now, showing her beautiful teeth. It was a more genuine smile than the shy one she had offered Ben before he took her hand. God, he wanted to kiss her right then and there. Just swop her off her feet and give her a kiss. Showing all his feelings. But Ben quickly remembered that they had company. His family was properly staring at them. There was no way he could kiss her now, not in front of them. Maybe later. But not their first kiss.

 

Ben had to remind himself that they just meet now. He did not want to scare her off, again. But he was just so happy that he finally met his soulmate. And she was this beautiful creature in front of him. He knew from the countless books and articles he had read in soulmates that it was common to feel very attracted to your soulmate. But it could be one-sided in some cases.

 

Their blissful moment was interrupted by his mother. Reminding them both of the almost forgotten company.

 

“Let me see! Let me see!!” Leia squealed like a teenage girl. She wanted to see their marks, now they had fully connected. Ben gave Rey's hand a gentle squeeze before he let go. Dragging up his sleeve to his elbow to reveal the mark. Rey mirrored his action. But she just dragged her shirt far enough up to reveal her mark. They held both their hands out, mark to mark. The where identical to the smallest detail. Completely black now. 

 

Ben looked at their wrists. His soulmate. His Rey. He thought to himself. Smiling like a fool. Rey had properly sensed he was once again staring at her, and looked up and gave him a shy smile. Oh how he already adored that smile.

 

Ben's dreamstate where interrupted once again by his mother now swinging her arms around his soulmate to give her a hug. Rey seemed tense at the sudden contact, but quickly eased into the hug once Leia said;

 

“Welcome to the family Rey”

 

* * *

 

 

**Rey.**

 

Family? This was her family now. Ben was her soulmate. And she could not wrap her mind around what she did to deserve such a handsome man to be hers. Or maybe he had a girlfriend? Some soulmates ended up only being friends… but the way he looked at her, with a look a pure adoration. That couldn't be the case, or could it? She could simply ask him. But she was painfully aware of the company they had, stand here in his family's living room. 

 

Rey did not want to come off as needy. She had dreams about meeting her soulmate, falling in love. Just someone there was destined to be with her through everything. But she was not about to blow it all by asking some stupid question in front of his family.

 

Leia was talking to Ben. Rey took the opportunity to look around if there where anyone else she had not greeted yet. There was none. No other females in the room other than Leia and Maz. Rey sighed happily at that thought. Surely if he had a serious relationship his partner would be here. Rey felt more relaxed by that thought.

 

“It's time for lunch, everyone take a seat. Rey? You can sit next to Ben if you want.” Leia shoot Rey a quick wink.

 

Rey felt her cheeks flushed bright red. Of course she wanted to sit next to him. But hearing it being said out loud from someone else, that was really embarrassing.

 

Ben sensed that she felt uncomfortable, and took Rey by the hand gently and led her into the dinning room. He gave Rey a smile and pulled her chair out for her. Rey blushed more at that, and all Ben did was smiling widely at her as he took the chair next to her.

 

Everyone else sat down at the table, and Leia came in carrying lots of different food. There was different kinds of salad, meat and potatoes. Rey was overwhelmed. She had never seen so much food in her life.

 

All the food was passed around, Rey was grateful that Ben where putting stuff on her plate. She would not have known how much would be appropriate to take. 

 

Rey picked up a piece of the meat, putting it into her mouth. And she could simply not control herself, she practically moaned at the taste.

* * *

 

 

**Ben.**

 

She moaned? He looked mortified at Rey. But she was utter unaware of the noise she just made. Sitting contently chewing on the food in her mouth.

 

Ben shoot his mum a glare, and then Maz. Both the women had shrugged their shoulders, like they knew something he did not know. 

 

Rey was on her third serving now. Still occasionally making those food-moans that no one else seem to care about. Everyone else just keep the conversation going. But Ben had a hard time concentrating on the words flying around him. All that he could think about was that his soulmate sat beside him. Moaning. His cock twitched in his tight pants. She was only eating, he tried telling himself. 

 

Rey had finally finished her meal. And the tension in Ben's pants had disappeared. 

 

“Everyone finished?” His mother chimed.

 

Everyone replied with a yes in someway. And Ben stood up. Helping his mother and Maz clearing of the tabel. His uncle had engaged Rey in some conversation with Han. But all Ben wanted was to know what the two woman knew, that he didn't.

 

When he finally where where in the kitchen, behind a closed door, he started to question Maz.

 

“How long have you known she was my soulmate?” Ben asked, calmly as he could. He did not want to get mad at her after he yelled at her just before.

 

Maz where putting the dishes in the dishwasher while he had asked her. She replied while continuing the task.

 

“I found out last night.” She started. “And as I said before I did not think it was my place to tell either of you.”

 

“She is a sweet girl, Ben. I only read her file and Mr. Tico told me a little about what they talked about on their way from Jakku.” Maz was looking directly at Ben now.

 

“He also said the place he picked her up from was no where a child should be raised. And her 'guardian’..” Maz practically spat the word out “was no man to take care of her. She has been left to take care of herself for her whole life. She have surprisingly good grades from her high school. But you saw the way she ate..” Maz looked at Ben. Her face painted with sadness.

 

“I think she has been badly treated by him. Not feed properly and I saw her arms. She has cuts and bruises.” Maz looked pained at the words.

 

Ben stared into the blank space in front of him. Trying to comprehend what he had just been told. Ben did not know how to feel. He felt angry at the man there were supposed to take care of her. And sadness for Rey that has had an awful childhood. But he also felt angry at himself, for not being there for her. She was his soulmate. It pained him to know what she had been through. Maz sensed his inner turmoil. 

 

“It's not your fault, Ben.” She said, giving his arm an reassuring squeeze. “I was so happy when I saw her mark. I knew it was the same as yours. And I know you will treat her well.” Maz smiled.

 

Ben returned the smile. Giving her a tight hug. Thanking her for bringing Rey into his life. He knew Maz was right. He could do nothing about her past. But the present and future where a different story.

 

Leia came into the kitchen as Ben where hugging Maz. She smiled. And spoke up when Ben let go of Maz.

 

“Maybe you should show Rey the garden?” Leia said. “It's beautiful this time a year, and that would also give you two a chance to get to know each other.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Rey.**

 

Rey had been in deep conversation with Han and Luke. Mostly listing to them telling wild stories they shared, of hunting trips and such. Rey's mind where wandering a little. She had a hard time concentrating. All she really wanted, was to know Ben better. Her soulmate.

 

“I will take you flying sometime” Han said. And that had broken her wandering mind.

 

“Excuse me, did you just say flying?!” Rey asked. She had a hard time believing she had heard correctly.

 

“Yeah, kiddo. We own a couple of planes. It would be great fun.” Han said, smiling from ear to ear from the expression on Rey's face, it was a mix of excitement and disbelief.

 

“Well, I am the better pilot in the family.” Han said with a smug smile. “But Ben can fly too.” 

 

At the mention of Ben, Rey's cheeks flared up once again.

 

“What about me?” Ben's voice came from behind her. His damn voice. It was a deep and rough, but it sounded like the sweetest music to Rey's ears. What where she thinking? She known him for two hours tops, and she was already head over heels for him. She blamed the fact that they where soulmates.

 

“We were just inviting Rey out flying.” Han said innocently.

 

“Oh.” Ben said. “Well I would love to take you flying someday, Rey. But what do you say that I show you around my parents garden first? It's quite beautiful this time a year.” Ben smiled at Rey, locking eyes with her.

 

Rey simply just nodded at him with a smile painted on her face, as she followed him outside into the garden.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for your comments, kudos, subs and everything <3 it means so much to me!


	12. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. This past week has just been... Shit. Trying to co-op with my mental health, it's a bitch atm. So I have been watching alot of horrible movies to keep my mind busy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter tho!

**Ben.**

Ben led Rey through the door, she had previously ran out off, and out into his parents garden. It was a beautiful place. Leia would spend hours upon hours out there, fussing over all her plants like they where her babies. Ben scratched himself nervously on the back of his neck. He was with his soulmate. Alone. For the first time. He tried to come up with some kind of topic to get to know her better, but all the thoughts in his head was one big mess.

“Wow, I never seen this much green in my life before.” Rey exclaimed excitedly and ran over to different flowers to smell them.

Ben stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the girl, his soulmate. She was smiling. Looking at all the different flowers his mum had planted in the garden.

In that second, Ben got an idea. It was cheesy sure, but he had a feeling Rey would like it. Ben walked over to the one of the dosen rose bushes, and picked the prettiest rose he could find. Careful to get all the thorns of it.

He carefully sneaked up behind Rey there was admiring some of the other roses up close. And as gently as he could he put the rose behind her ear.

Rey flinched at the sudden contact, surprised. She turned around and looked up at Ben. Ben was grinning from ear to ear. Rey blushed as they locked eyes once again.

Ben felt the familiar blush creeping up on his cheeks as well when he stared into Rey's hazelnut eyes. He broke the eye contact before it could get anymore awkward.

“Wanna sit?” He asked, motioning towards a bench a little bit back in the garden.

“S..sure” Rey stammered. And followed Ben over to the bench. They both sat down beside each other. Either of them not completely sure how to start a conversation with each other.

* * *

 

**Rey.**

He had given her a rose. A goddamn red beautiful rose. Rey had taken the rose from behind her ear and now sat with it in her lap. Studying it closely. It was beautiful. Rey had never seen such a beautiful flower in her life before. And she blushed by the thought it had been her soulmate there had given it to her.

As they sat there Rey could smell something, not completely sure what it was at first but she quickly pinpointed it to be her soulmate.

Ben's scent where stong. Some kind of perfume, it was sweet and at the same time manly, the smell was intoxicating to Rey. More than any of the flowers she  had just smelled. She wanted to get closer to him so she could smell it more accurate, she could not pinpoint why his smell appealed this much to her.

The silence where becoming awkward. Rey could see Ben was clearly feeling it as well.

“Uhh.. so your name is Ben?” Rey blurted out without thinking.

Ben looked over at her, a surprised expression on his face.

“Ah, yeah…” Ben chuckled. “I guess we don't know much about each other.”

“But I would like to know you better!” Rey said before she could stop herself, sounding very excited.

Ben looked over at Rey, again with an surprised expression on his handsome face.

“Well… my name is Benjamin Solo, Ben for short. I'm twenty eight. I live by myself in Coruscant, I teach beginners English at Coruscant college. You already meet my whole family, so there is not much more.” Ben smiled, looking out over the garden.

Rey prossed what he had said. He had not mentioned a girlfriend, that was a good sign. But he was ten years older than her, not that it mattered much in term of the laws or anything like that. But Rey started to wonder if her eighteen years would be too young for Ben. Lost in thought, her mind raced a million miles an hour. But she was startled by a hand on her arm.

Rey jumped a little. But looked over to see Ben looking at her with an amused expression.

“You didn't hear what I just said, did you?” He asked, staring at her eyes once again. Smiling.

“No… so..sorry, I just spaced out for a moment.” Rey replied. Feeling embarrassed.

“I just asked, 'what about you?’ “ Ben said.

“Oh.. well my name is Rey Summers, I'm eighteen. I lived in Jakku for most of my life. My parents died when I was very young, and I got put in a foster home. Not much to say really.. on my eighteenth birthday I was 'rescued’ by Maz, and well that was yesterday..” Rey said, with an sorrowful expression. Looking down at her feet.

Rey was nothing special, in her own mind. There should be no reason for him to be attracted to her in anyway.

* * *

 

**Ben.**

 

Ben could sense Rey was sad. He knew about her life in Jakku, not in details but he would not pry on the matter any further he decided. He could ask her another time.

“So how do you like it at Maz's?” He asked. Trying to change topic.

It clearly worked. Rey's face lit up, once again smiling.

“It's incredible. She cooked me pancakes for breakfast today. It was the best meal I ever had!” Rey said excitedly. And continued to tell Ben all about her new home.

Ben just sat looking at his soulmate. She was beautiful, her smile was like a warm sun. And he could not stop himself from smiling while she talked.

Ben listened carefully, sure to get every word she said. He was glad that she was happy. Her past had not been pleasant but he knew Maz. She was the closest he had to a grandparent, and he knew she would take good care of Rey.

“So why did you get me this flower?” Rey asked suddenly. Looking at him.

“Because I thought it was almost as beautiful as you” Ben said quietly. Watching her face closely. A familiar red starting to show upon her cheeks, her eyes darted away.

Ben thought that now would be as any good time to kiss her. He had wanted to kiss her from the moment he first laid eyes on her.

He leaned in close and grabbed her chin.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. Thanks for all the support<3
> 
> You guys rock!


	13. Stick

**Rey**.

Rey was startled as Ben grabbed her chin suddenly. His touch was gentle. Just cupping her chin between his large fingers. And for a moment the time seemed stand still, as the gazed into eachothers eyes. Ben inched closer, slowly.

But as he was only a breath away from reaching Rey's lips. A loud bark came, as Chewie was running full speed towards the couple.

Ben immediately released his grip on Rey's face and stood. His face bright red.

“ _CHEWIE_!” he yelled at the dog. Clearly frustrated. But Chewie did not sense the anger in Ben's voice, as he jumped up and down of Ben's legs. As Ben reached out for Chewie's collar, Chewie took it at a sign that Ben wanted to play with him.

Ben was close to get the collar a few times but as he got close, Chewie sped away barking. 

After a few minutes of Ben trying to  get Chewie's collar, Chewie ran off to somewhere in the garden.

Rey could not help herself as she started to giggle at the display. Ben where clearly frustrated by the dog. But the dog on the other hand just thought the large human wanted to play.

Ben shoot Rey a smile as the dog ran away. Rey returned the gesture, still giggling a little.

Not a minute had passed, as Chewie came running back with a stick the size of a broom stick in between his teeth. Poor Ben where standing with his back turned to Chewie as the big bear like dog came running.

* _SMACK_ * 

The stick hit Ben right in his knee from behind, and Ben fell to his knees.

Rey could not help herself. Her giggles bursted out to full out loud laughter. She was laughing so much a few tears welled up in the nock of her eyes.

“Sorry, are you hurt?” Rey said as she stood, still laughing a little.

“Only my pride” Ben muttered. Still bright red.

Rey felt a little embarrassed, she was laughing of someone who could clearly have been hurt by the fall. But she was smiling, and feeling awfully happy for some reason.

“I'm gonna get him back somehow” Ben said as he stood up and brushed the grass from his knees.

“Aw, he is just a dog. A cute one at that” Rey stated as Chewie sat at her feet wagging his tail like crazy as she scratched him behind his ears.

“You like dogs?” Ben asked, the redness now faded from his handsome face and replaced with a gentle smile.

“Just animals in general, I guess. I used to feed stray cats back in Jakku. They were my only true friends” Rey replied with a grin, as she kept scratching Chewie.

“I like Chewie. But he ruined …” Ben broke off as Rey looked up at him. His cheeks starting to turn their familiar pink colour once again.

Chewie ran off into the garden once again. And Rey closed the gap between her and her soulmate. Gently placing her hands on his arms as she stood up on her toes to place a gentle kiss on the side of his cheek.

 

**Ben**.

As Rey's lips touched Ben's cheek, he felt a jolt of static though the place where her lips just had touched. He instinctively pulled her close to him, as she was retreating.

He gently wrapped his large arms around her nimbel frame.

Rey was stiff in his arms at first, his arms gently wrapped around her and his hands both placed respectfully on her lower back.

He leaned in, looking deep in her eyes as he had just did a moment ago. She did not push him away so he took that as permission to continue. He leaned in closer, bending down slightly to be able to reach her lips.

As their lips meet a pleasant feeling erupted deep in Ben's stomach. It was a sweet slow kiss as first, but as he stuck his tongue out between his full lips to get access to her mouth, to deepen the kiss. And as Rey made a quiet sigh, she opened her mouth to him and their kiss became more urgent, as their tongues stroked each other.

At some point in the act of kissing Rey's hands had come up to Ben's hair. And now her smaller hands where tangled in his raven locks.

It was a fantastic feeling, her small hands pulling him closer to her. Ben returned the favour as he pulled Rey closer to him, so her body where flush up at him.

After what seemed like an hour, Ben pulled away reluctant, to catch his breath. He smiled down at Rey. Her lips swollen from the kiss they just shared.

Rey smiled up at him shyly, her cheeks a bright pink.

 

**Rey**.

She had been bold to kiss him on the cheek. It was a heat in the moment thing, she had done without thinking. But right now, she was glad she did because the kiss they just shared was the most amazing thing Rey had ever experienced.

And the guy she had shared her first kiss with was not just some random guy, but her soulmate.

Rey looked up to Ben's eyes. They were almost completely black.

“That was my first kiss” Rey said, quietly while shyly looking down at the ground.

Rey's cheeks was burning. She was not quite sure why she felt like she had to share that information, but she just wanted Ben to know how special it was for her.

A moment of silence passed. And Rey finally found the courage to look up into her soulmates face once again.

Ben was staring at her, his eyes wide.

“It was amazing” Rey said, as she saw his reaction and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek once again.

 

**Ben**.

Her _first_ kiss? He had taken her _first_ kiss. Ben's inner self beamed with pride. He had been her first. No one else had tasted her lips. And no one else will, Ben thought quietly to himself.

As her lips left his cheek for the second time he reached around her and wrapped her up in his arms.

She gave a little squeak at the sudden pressure around her stomach as he lifted her from her feet and spun them both around.

Ben laughed. Rey laughed. And Chewie came from somewhere in the garden and started to chase Rey's feet, trying to snatch her shoes.

Ben sat Rey down on the ground again, he felt dizzy. But not from the spinning. But from the feeling of meeting this sweet girl. His soulmate he had waited patiently to appear in his life, and now she was finally here.

Ben took Rey's hand in his.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always...  
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and subs <3 you guys are amazing!
> 
> 30.03.2019  
> Hey guys! I'm sorry there havent been any updates for some months... But real life caught up whit me and i have a shit load of shit to handel and don't have the strength to write at them moment... I just wanted to give you guys a quick update. I'm not sure when i will start writing again.. 
> 
> \- Kira


End file.
